


[龙獒/龙科]更衣室

by TuiMao



Category: table tennis - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PWP，气味依赖。没有BETA过，请勿二次转载，不要圈真人谢谢<br/>事件时间顺序按照文中需要有调整</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PWP，气味依赖。没有BETA过，请勿二次转载，不要圈真人谢谢  
> 事件时间顺序按照文中需要有调整

马龙隔着人看了眼他又扭回去和另一侧的刘诗雯说话，捏着板子手舞足蹈，他没由来地觉得热，明明场馆里冷气开得很足，足到穿着外套手臂还汗毛刷刷竖立，起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
周围的观众席里此起彼伏地有人喊他们名字，或多或少唤回了他走远了的神思。  
他垫着鞋尖蹭着椅腿，指甲扣着座椅边缘，想试试看自己能忍多久。体育馆的射灯打得他有点晃眼，恍恍惚惚又要去想别的事。  
终于他越了界，迅速地探过去一只手捏着马龙的手指摇了摇，不同于自己汗湿的掌心，对方的手干燥又温暖，马龙安慰性地包住了他的手掌，轻轻捏了下他，拇指指甲像羽毛拂过一般划过了他的手背。  
轻微的触碰如同闪电击中一般顺着脊椎瞬间传达到身体各个部位直冲脑袋，他感觉后颈的毛发全都立了起来，整个人像是漂浮在半空一样，他有点像半醉一样昏沉又莫名愉悦。他急切需要有人捏着他脖子后那块轻慢揉弄，让他有那么点实感，大概会舒服到半眯着眼。  
他又越过去拉着马龙外套。  
“我得去换衣服。”

马龙侧头看了眼他，匆匆和身边的人结束了对话。张继科几乎是急不可耐地催促着他向前走，身体前倾着像是要趴倒在他肩上，眼神都有点不聚焦了。  
刚合上更衣室门，对方几乎是喘着粗气把他摔到门上。  
“摸我，快点，后脖子那儿。”  
马龙微不可察地叹了口气，轻到语音整个消失在空气里那种。  
“摸一下就够了么。”他拎着他的领子调转位置将他按在门上，低着头凑过去只用了三分力咬了下他的左侧脖子，齿尖磨着那点肉，从脉搏跳动的地方一路往中间舔舐到喉结。  
对方得到了意外的满足，猛得向后仰着头，咚得一声砸在门上，喉结吞咽口水般上下滑动。  
张继科一点汗味儿都没有，也没有什么残存的沐浴露香气。  
就干干净净，清清爽爽的一个人，一具散发着荷尔蒙的性感肉体。

“还不够，不够。”张继科半眯着桃花眼，眼神迷蒙地望下来，卧蚕在灯光阴影下看起来有点发青，但无碍他一脸似笑非笑的勾人脸。  
“怎么不够了，你不是说摸一下就可以。”马龙抬起脸，挑着左眉认真看着他，手指极为熟练地从T恤的下摆边探进去，掐着肌理细腻匀称的腰搓揉，慢慢往中间滑到腹部，掌下的身体起伏得更厉害了些，也不知到底是要朝后逃走还是要往他手里凑。这温热美好的肉体是这狭小更衣室里，这个密闭的空间里，甚至是这一刻全世界最让人想要抵死缠绵，最引人犯罪的诱惑存在。  
“所以你到底是要还是不要？”张继科舌尖抵着嘴唇舔了一圈，低下头擦着马龙的鬓角蹭到他颈窝里舔，鼻尖还贪婪地汲取马龙的气味。  
“你是要闻我的气味才能安心么。”马龙像是遭到了一万只奶狗的肉爪攻击，胸口暖得热烘烘，血都轰隆隆地朝脑门涌，恨不得按着他的头也舔一舔已经硬了的下面，抬着膝盖卡进他双腿，顶着那一团重重磨了几下。  
“操”张继科气息不稳，齿尖磕了下去，抬起来的时候马龙脖子上一排牙印。  
“你奶狗么，还磨牙。”马龙弯着嘴角轻声低语，手顺着腹肌的肌理往上爬，食指和拇指顺利地找到了位置，来回揉着右边的软肉，很快就把乳首搓得立了起来，又弯着食指和中指，用第二指节去夹它，反复拧扯那可怜的乳粒，听着对方埋在他肩里发出吃痛的吸气声。  
他节奏有点乱了，提起胯顶了两下张继科，把他卷到胸的衣服往上撩去，对方很配合地抬起手，“别扔地上，脏。”  
“知道，哪能你这个脾气都不知道。”马龙轻笑了声，顺手把衣服抛在椅背上。按着他手臂钉在门背上，俯首啃上了左侧的肉粒。舌尖顺时针搅着微凉的软肉，牙齿轻轻磨着乳首那一点往外扯，对方喘着气使劲捏着他肩膀肌肉。  
左手又不忘记去照顾右侧的乳粒，指尖顶着那深色的软肉搓来揉去抠弄，舌尖又顶着左侧那一点往肉里按，嘴唇离开的时候啵的那一下水声在安静的更衣室内格外色气。水渍在左胸上流了一小滩，那一处的肌肤发紧，张继科垂下头，眼角有点发红，“我都觉得那儿被你弄大了。”  
“那这儿呢？”马龙侧着头哄他一般，声音有点含糊，右手伸到他运动裤内隔着内裤托了下两腿中间那团肉。两指掂着那两颗前后滑了几下，又分开两指勾到掌心捏了几下。他看了他一眼，张继科却自顾喘气别过头不看他，他已经开始发汗，细密的水珠汇集到耳边和发尖，锁骨也开始泛着水光。  
他拉下他内裤，那一整根柱身笔直耸立在略微卷曲的毛发里，马龙有点惊讶但也没说什么。带着茧的前掌搓着两颗椭圆下的皮肤，顺着一路圈了上去。  
很热却有点干。  
他迅速抬手舔了下掌心，揉了下肉头顺着茎直撸到球上，反复十几个来回，刻意用长着薄茧的地方去转着圈蹭他那根，拇指在肉头上轻揉慢捻，那圆头像泡在水里一样肿了起来，中间的孔口流出了一小股黏腻透明的前液，滑动起来发出了叽咕叽咕的水声，舌尖在张继科耳廓上慢慢向下衔着耳垂吮吸。  
“我操。”对方终于忍不住低声骂了句，迅速把手也伸进马龙裤子里去掏出他那根抓在手心搓了起来。  
“靠”马龙一口咬在了张继科发红的耳垂上，指甲边缘被激得用力得抠在了肉头下的凹槽，松开手，转而握着对方圈着自己那根的手，按着朝对方那一根又水又硬的顶去，戳着肉蛋儿一路滑上肉柱，顶到湿嫩的肉头上，头挨头磨蹭了几十个来回，再拉开时都分不清中间粘连的丝是谁顶端吐出来的。  
张继科的额头顶着他的，湿漉漉的汗糊了他的额头，汗珠顺着鼻尖往下淌，人中处一层细密水珠。他呼出的气息都打在马龙的嘴唇上，他们离对方不过一指的距离，近得他能看到他下巴的须根，张继科绝对倔强着不肯靠前一公分——我都已经靠着趴着你了，你就不能对我主动点么。  
马龙知道最后他咬上去后对方马上就会服软，他就是憋着这口气。他发狠咬上了张继科下唇，舌尖抵着转到了上唇，吮着软肉，细细舔去他唇上的汗，亲了一嘴咸味儿。  
但他就是对他的这个味儿着迷，人一旦迷上了什么东西就疯了似的觉得对方哪里都很可爱都很称他心意。上哪儿都想和对方一起，恨不得把他缩小成他手办的大小揣在兜里。  
有时候他走过他身后，看到头顶的发旋和那一圈染成红色的毛都想揉几下，事实上好几次他都这么出手了，对方侧了下头看看是他就继续玩手机，过后却像是气味依赖症重度患者一样穿着他的衣服套着他的一只鞋就出门去了。  
他只是别扭，表达的方式七转八弯，并不是心里没有他，自己又何必点破。  
他按着他的头往自己贴紧，舌头搅在一起缠弄不止，吸着那些来不及吞咽的水，另一只手不停地捻着继科两颗肉蛋儿揉，指尖一前一后刮着后头的软肉。  
不过瘾。  
直接抓上他臀肉使劲掐捏，他知道如果是第三人视角看来这一切都色情得不行，他硬得直往他腿上撞，满脑子只想把他翻过来按在门上一边操一边舔干净他脖子和背后的汗。  
“所以你到底是要撩我还是要干我？”张继科结束了这个吻，舌尖舔去了嘴角的水痕，眨了两下湿润的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，然后又移开视线瞥在别处。

 

下篇插入啪啪啪今天没空写了，过几天


	2. 更衣室 中

“如果我说都要呢？”马龙意味深长地看了眼他，低着头从他一侧的锁骨一路扫到另一侧，又慢慢地想要磨光张继科耐性一样懒洋洋一下下向上扫着脖颈的汗水。最后停在一侧锁骨凹陷处，齿尖咬住那块皮肤啃噬吮吸，舌头顶着那块被吸住的皮肉，再放开时一块不规则深红的印记烙在那里。  
他算的位置刚刚好，不论是比赛服还是T，都刚刚好可以盖住这个位置。他对张继科皮肉骨骼的位置，形状，一寸一寸的肌理，以及轻微触摸他他就会大腿内侧收紧，膝盖发软的位置，这一切的一切都再熟悉不过。  
他们一直都拼尽全力殊死搏杀，一旦抓住机会绝对要压制住对方，胜者为王。  
赢，本身就是一种极致的快感。  
很多次他曲着膝猫着背站在乒乓台前伺机发动，屏蔽了四周此起彼伏的声音，思考和计划着要如何制衡张继科。  
他的手势，他的球路，他的落点，他的姿态。  
很难说这种过度的在意，是怎么慢慢浓郁沉淀，搅成了另一种味道，稠厚得拖拽他无法抽身。  
他双手掐着他的臀肉往中间挤压又朝外拉扯，手下的肉紧实饱满，顺着他的揉捏一下下起起伏伏，缩紧又放松，像是含着那玩意儿似的。  
“你真的特别能磨能忍、”张继科眯着眼，嘴角向下抿了下，看起来有点气鼓鼓的样子。  
“我只是看准了时机出手。”马龙专注地吸着他的锁骨，声音听起来有点闷闷的。他两手一扯，彻底撸下了张继科的两层裤子落在脚踝上。  
想得多做得少，不够放肆。他拍了下他臀肌，“润滑剂你带了么？”  
“上场馆我带这个做啥、”张继科发狠抓了下马龙腿间一包，咬着下唇犹豫了半刻，认命般捏了几下马龙的圆球。  
“我裤子口袋里。”忽然意识到了什么张继科立刻吸了下鼻子补了一句，“之前放的，我一直没洗。”  
马龙勾了下嘴角，好吧你说没洗就没洗。晃着腿间那根拖着裤子弯着腰去勾他裤子，他想如果自己被绊倒了就是神作了，他两都得熄火。

 

他迅速褪下自己的衣服裤子扔在椅子上，其实他顺手想抛地上，但一会张继科要穿。犹豫了下抓着张继科的脚踝帮他从裤子里彻底解放了出来。他听到头顶上对方在叽叽咕咕，内裤完蛋了被鞋子弄脏了。  
“得了，一会儿你穿我的吧，我挂空档得了。”他抬头朝张继科笑笑，对方忽然红了脸。  
他立刻意识到他现在这个位置是多么暧昧。  
他一侧头就能含着张继科略向下弯曲硬邦邦挺着的小继科。  
他抬起白皙的手指弹了下水润的粉色肉头，拇指在水口上撸了几下。斜着脑袋看见张继科额头的汗水顺着上眼皮流到了睫毛上。  
看起来更加根根分明，一排排又硬又黑的小刷子，一双桃花眼像是笼在水雾里，显得无助又有点小情绪。  
他忍不住握着那一根送入口中重重吸了几下，舌头抵着那圈肉转了数圈再顺着肉柱一个深吞。  
“我操，马龙你……”对方终于重喘着低声喊出来，向前踉跄了下抓住了他的头发借了把力站稳。  
他下面也涨得不行，恨不得塞到什么紧热的地方蹭个百八十下。从赛前到比赛，他们都积得太多了点。  
马龙站了起来，捏着张继科的肩膀将他翻转过去按在门上。摊开掌心把之前掏到的润滑剂衔在嘴边，一下就撕开便携润滑剂的封口，稍稍挤一下，透明的液体缓缓流到了他的食指和中指上。  
他看到趴在门上的张继科把玉佩甩到了颈后，扭着头看着他，不知道是兴奋还是紧张得喉结上上下下。

 

他一只手拽起他左侧臀肉向外拉扯揉弄，右手中指在入口前前后后勾弄软肉。  
我要进去了，继科。他靠上去舔了下他冰凉的耳廓低声说。  
他细细旋转着推进去一指节中指，对方敏感地身体向前一弹，他连忙用食指抚着入口，中指陷在温暖的肉里，艰难地推着润滑剂向里。  
喂进去差不多到第二指节后，他缓缓地抽出来，带出的润滑剂一阵叽咕叽咕的水声，拨弄肉口的食指和中指一起顺着臀缝自下而上擦刮，每次揉到入口，那具全裸只穿着运动鞋的身体立刻就颤了起来。  
背肌一收紧蝴蝶骨便耸立起来。一下又一下，翅膀起起伏伏像是要展翅欲飞，发尾的汗珠顺着脖子往下滑到深邃的背沟一路你追我赶向下，落在臀缝的阴影里。  
真是视觉的盛宴，胜过人间美景无数。  
他一直以来都在想办法，想办法由内而外深入了解透彻这个人。  
他又快又准地探进去整根中指，在里头屈起指节抚弄离入口不远处的那处软肉，用指腹向上向内挤压抠挖，渐进着往里层层推开仿佛咬着他手指一般的肉壁。  
“抬高些，继科。”  
左手来回拍了下颤悠悠的臀肌，又使劲拨开臀缝，让他能更看清些湿漉漉的入口，右手食指也曲起来轻轻按着入口伸进去，和中指一起旋转着往肉里钻，到了里头暖热处上下左右小心翼翼地剪刀状扩张着紧致的嫩肉。  
他内液出得很快，不一会儿就和润滑剂搅在一起，顺畅地进进出出，水声汩汩。向下流到两颗圆球水光黏连一片。臀肉也覆着薄汗，已经湿得滑不留手。  
张继科的臀肌向内收紧，两瓣儿臀收成了心形，喘得像濒临溺水刚从海里捞上来的人一样，嗓音又低又沙，“你特么快进来，昨晚刚弄过，里头还软。”  
“操。”马龙声音颤了下，撤出手指快速把手上不知道是残存的润滑剂还是张继科的体液抹在挺直的一根上，握着前端在他臀上拍了几下，巡视领地一般在磨成了粉色的肉口上上下下戳弄了好几下，才按着柱头三进两退地浅浅刺了进去。  
他下头充血得厉害，整个人像逮着了猎物一样兴头冲冲，双手按着张继科双手前臂趴在门上，阴茎层层破开包裹着他的穴肉整个都喂了进去。张继科啊了一声，从嗓子里漏出了几声低沉呻吟，脑门重重磕在了门上。  
他无法动掸，才进去就已经让他爽得像飘在半空中脚不着地一样。要不是昨晚他们刚弄过他不能确信自己能坚持多久。  
他镇定了几秒后开始一边摆腰前后耸动，一边伸出左手弹了下张继科的额头，垫在了他的额头和门中间。他这样一下下左右前后顶弄对方，一场性爱下来，张继科的额头得红了。  
右手揽起张继科的腰贴紧自己，他全部覆在他身上，他们紧密得连纸片都塞不进，他的肉蛋垂下来不停打着张继科的，不知道是他的前液还是对方的体液，顺着一进一出的节奏淌下来湿了一整片他的毛发。  
对方按在门上的手臂青筋暴突，呻吟夹杂着青岛方言脏话钻到他的耳朵里。  
他受不了这个，张继科在密闭的环境里或者夜里讲话的声音又低又有磁性，还带一点气声。他重重得操了进去，只听得肉体拍打得声音盖过了对方的低声喊叫他才心满意足。张继科的脑门随着他的摆腰一下下撞在他手里，掌心又热又麻。  
原本安静落在蝴蝶骨上的玉佩也随着撞击左右晃动，从后面看张继科缓缓收缩的背肌和随着激烈性爱开开合合的翅膀就能让他恨不得在他肉里不停打桩凿开个水眼儿。

 

多少年来他一直很有耐心，想要捕捉到猛兽，你就要强到和他比肩才有机会伺机而动。  
卸下防线来的张继科花式傲娇表现在方方面面。明明是他先到了裁判处，看到马龙过去了，他就毛巾都不拿走开了。以为他会拿了的马龙一看他两手空空，又快步再奔回去拿毛巾。  
他乐意。  
如果对方习惯到你顺着宠着他来，你就等于驯服了他。  
他咬在了张继科的脖子和肩膀连接处，对方又吼了一声，缩紧得像是要把他夹出来一样。  
马龙节奏乱了，这样下去他很快就要出来。他停下来埋在里头出了口大气，从翅膀中间的背沟向上舔去继科滑落的汗水，舌面向左沿着翅膀的方向一路扫去，全是微咸的性爱味道。  
张继科欲得不得，被折磨得拉下马龙垫在额头的手张嘴就咬，另一只手伸到下面撸了几下迅速套弄自己那根。  
马龙抽出被咬了个牙印的手，双手握着他的腰摩挲，轻轻地印着一个个吻在右侧的翅膀纹身上，一整根顶着他轻轻在里头旋转，“腰麻么？”  
张继科红着眼梢靠着门张着嘴喘息，“你坐过去我骑你我就不麻了。”

越写越多，本来打算分两部分的得分三部分了。下里有脐橙+浴室，计划明天或后天更。


	3. 更衣室 下

马龙刚扶着他的腰慢慢退出来，张继科深喘了下扭过来，几乎是推搡着马龙跌到了双座的软皮沙发上。  
单膝抵着马龙左边身侧，扶着他的肩膀攀了上去，另一条腿跪在马龙右边，提起腰摸着那一根向后送去，借着身体重力缓缓往下坐。那硬热的玩意儿明明是笔直一根，却弄得他从下面到脑门儿四肢百骸都七转八回蔓延着各种销魂滋味，他头皮都有点过电般发麻。  
里面塞满了后他已经完全骑到了马龙身上，拽着他的头发接不上来气一样。明明马龙捅的是他后面，却像是上面被塞着一样濒临窒息呼吸困难。  
“你知不知道你劲儿有多大。”马龙也在喘着调整呼吸，一手紧紧搂着他的腰一手揉着他的臀，顺着结实的大腿一路滑到小腿扯了他腿毛几下。“我大概离地中海也不远了。”  
张继科环着他的肩膀前后顺着节奏晃动了起来，不知身处何处般居高临下地迷醉脸斜着眼看他，马龙心想他的继科儿果然是喜欢骑他。他不知道别人怎么样，但张继科每次这幅样子都像是被性爱这种烈酒灌醉了一般。  
下面不知道是两个人的体液还是润滑剂打出的白沫顺着他的进出流了点出来蹭在肉口和他的毛发上，马龙一手撸起张继科那根滑了起来，拇指拨起那两颗可以清晰看到下面他那根是如何吞噬着对方身体。  
他们都在喂饱对方身体内蛰伏的情欲之兽。这种东西很奇怪，你戒断了一段日子后也不会觉得有什么不可忍之处。一旦让它冲破牢笼，就食髓知味般贪得无厌。  
张继科收着腹弓着腰一前一后上下起伏，摆动着向前贴近马龙，俯下头来啃他嘴唇，吸着他舌头用牙齿轻轻咬，下面也不大动了，仅仅在小幅度磨着，水声弄出的响声像是砸吧着嘴吃着那根，听起来更淫靡了。  
张继科的耻毛随着动作抵着马龙的下腹部碾来碾去，弄得他更痒了，那片皮肤都被蹭红了。马龙松开他前面，双手绕过他强健的小麦色大腿，托紧他的屁股往上一提，夹紧腹部和臀肌不停向上刺到他肉里大抽大弄。  
张继科说对了一件事。  
他里面确实很软。又柔软又紧热。  
裹着他圈着他咬着他，他都无法抽离张继科的身体，但他知道短暂的分离后他将深入到更里头，更深的地方。深到张继科自己都不知道里头的形状，但他的下身记忆能熟练得知道要操开哪里可以让对方爽到大腿肌肉发颤。  
他手指掐着他的臀肉掐到发红，使劲往两侧扒拉开。他能看到他吞吐时候内里深粉色的软肉。  
马龙每次向上顶，浑身的血也顺着动作朝着脑门涌去，一波赶着一波，像海浪拍着沙滩那样。  
马龙知道这不科学，但张继科的胸贴着他的身体，他觉得他听得到他的心跳。  
张继科拽着他的头发强硬地让他仰着头和他接吻，两人的唇齿间都是搅得黏糊的口水。张继科舔着马龙唇角的液体，手指绕着马龙的头发转悠，凑到他耳边用低音炮喘息着说，“其实你也喜欢看我骑你，尤其是我穿着运动鞋。”  
张继科又说对了一件事。  
马龙停了下来，右手从汗湿的臀肉爬到前面，顺着中间那条线一路溜到张继科橄榄形的肚脐搓揉，张继科嚷着痒不安分地扭动起来，他典型的X型身材，肩膀不算宽但骨架板型很好，顺条儿收下来腰细韧有力，向下两侧大腿有力地钳着马龙的身体，他们密合得像是嵌在一起。  
他拍打了两下他的屁股，收紧的肉死死咬着他已经快到了的肉柱，马龙一激灵朝后弹了下，后背的汗全部曾在了沙发上。  
“你再夹我就出来了。”马龙调整了下呼吸，全身都发红充血，尤其是脖子以上，越是白的人情欲上来了就一丝一毫都掩饰不住，右手抓着他小腿示意要往手边的扶手上靠去。  
张继科意识到马龙想要他开得更大，他抬腿松开夹着的马龙身体，汗水湿黏着他们贴合的部位，两人贴在一起的那两处皮肤都热得发红。他圈紧马龙的脖子，腾起左侧身体，小腿跪在沙发扶手上。  
现在他的重心全都压到了右边和马龙的身上，他把头埋到马龙右边脖颈边嗅着他的味道，这个开腿任操的姿势让他有点脸红。  
他想起来以前马龙开玩笑说凭他的大腿都可以进游泳队练蛙泳了，那如果是体操队的他能180°双腿一字平开架在两侧扶手上全开了，胡思乱想让他脸像是要烧着一样。  
马龙察觉他在走神，没容张继科多思考就变了角度斜着捅了进去，他右手抬着张继科的大腿，左手扶着他的腰，每一下都重重全部挺进去，满屋子都是肉体拍打的声音和性爱的味道，他已经快忍到极限了，兴奋得胃都要抽筋了，脑门突突乱跳，掐着张继科大腿和腰的手指也麻到快没有知觉，他全身都散发着要射精了的信号。  
张继科埋在他肩头断断续续呻吟着嗓子都哑了，他先射了，溅在他自己和马龙身上星星点点，马龙帮他撸了几下，肉头断断续续又吐出几股，顺着柱身和肉球滑下来，在耻毛上粘了一滩。  
射完后他软得整个身体都趴在马龙肩上动也不动下，粗话也骂不动了，只安安静静地喘着气。马龙低声喊了几下直了下腰戳到最深的地方射了进去，他往里又塞了几个来回，臀抖得和马达似的结结实实地把精液都灌在了他里面。张继科里头的肉像活了一样，吮了又吮，仿佛要把他吸个干净点滴不漏。  
他抱着张继科一起向后瘫在沙发靠背上，性爱的余韵像潮水一样推着他的身体在轻轻涌动的浪里摇来摆去。  
他动也不想动一下，他们就这样抱着迷醉放空了一会儿。  
张继科一声不吭地撑着他的胸，抬起身体退出来马龙那根，乳白色的体液顺着腿根流了内侧腿肌一路，他皱了下眉，伸着手到下面随便抹了一把。  
他着地的时候腿因为维持一个姿势太久酸的有点发麻踉跄，捏了几下肌肉，蹲在地上解了鞋子袜子，“我要去洗了，你来不来？”  
马龙把晃在眼前的发丝一手都往后撸去，点点头弯腰也去脱自己的鞋子袜子。  
通常他们洗澡都是又安静又有效率，在水里先冲下身体，马龙再熟门熟路的一手拿下花洒一手抬起张继科一侧臀肉，一边朝臀部打着水一边用另一手中指揉进去把那些掏出来。张继科通常会扭几下，高潮后肉口有点肿，里头也更敏感。  
马龙开始有点担心他们消失了那么久会不会有人来找他们，但张继科以前告诉他队里对于他们同时消失不会去找这件事持高度默契，大概只有他们的粉丝不会猜到他们在疯狂做爱。  
张继科抬起被水冲湿了的头，眨了下眼睛，睫毛上晃着的水终于滚落了下去。他轻咳了一声清了下有点沙的嗓子。  
“如果你十八岁在意的人，到了二十八岁还是在意他，那你一定不要放过他。”  
马龙一脸错愕地仰起头，发丝上的水甩到了张继科脸上。  
他沉默了很久，静寂地只听到水流的声音。  
“你知道了？”马龙平静地抬起眼直视他。

今年早些时候，训练间隙张继科坐在场馆外的台阶透会儿气。他看到马龙经常关照的一个新进小孩儿一脸青涩不知道在问着马龙什么。马龙远远看了眼他，沉思了片刻和那小孩儿说了什么便拍拍他的肩回身走到训练馆里去了。  
他立刻站了起来喊了那小孩儿几声，招手让他过来。  
“你问你龙队什么呢？”  
那小孩表情有点受惊，他本就有点怕张继科，犹豫了下还是告诉了他。  
“我有点恋爱方面的困惑想问问龙哥，我问他如何知道自己是不是真的喜欢一个人。”  
张继科喉咙发紧，“那他怎么回答你的。”  
“他给我打了个哑谜，” 小孩儿顿了下，“他说，如果你十八岁在意的人，到了二十八岁还是在意他，那你一定不要放过他。”  
张继科听到这句话的时候顿时脑袋轰得一声，满脸通红，还好他晒得够黑。他心想别人都道他朦胧派，这老实人撩起人来段数不知道高多少倍。小孩儿在他身后喊“继科哥你知道这是什么意思么？”他也充耳不闻，像飘在空中踩在云里一样不知道是怎么回到了场馆，一整天都在逃避马龙的视线。  
往后一个礼拜他翻出他所有那些明明是大牌却像百元三件大促销的那些桃红的荧光黄的湖蓝的T和裤头，套着他那双蓝绿色的鞋。怎么惹眼怎么搭配，恨不得在马龙面前暴增一百倍存在感。  
然而马龙什么动静都没有。

“我知道挺久了。”张继科拿过架子上挂着的毛巾叠得四四方方抹了把脸上的水，他眯了下桃花眼回应着马龙，深呼吸了一下像是自暴自弃一样几乎是吼着，“所以为什么要浪费那么多年，如果……那个人也在意你。”  
“我不知道。真不知道。有段时间我很痛苦，在那段时间，每天都停滞不前。”马龙拿过张继科手中的毛巾盖在了他头上，替他来回撸干头发，“我每天都会想，如果没有打球，没有认识你，我就不会那么痛苦。”  
张继科有点愤怒地拽开毛巾，满脸要喷火的表情。  
马龙拉着毛巾继续揉着他头，“但我慢慢发现让我痛苦的不是这个，而是想着这件事本身。设想如果我的世界没有乒乓和你，我会更痛苦一万倍。”  
张继科什么都没再说，把毛巾扯过去抛在马龙头上，凑到毛巾里亲了下马龙。  
“你是个傻瓜，”他走出去准备穿马龙的队服和内裤。 “我怎么觉得你内裤里也有点湿。”  
“那你穿自己的，你的应该更湿。”马龙双手套在张继科衣服的袖口里，往前一伸迅速穿上，捡起张继科的内裤套上，穿戴完毕后对着镜子理了下头发。  
他从镜子里问着身后的张继科，“准备好了么？”对方也整理好了衣服，双手插在裤兜里等着他。  
“早就好了。”张继科弯着桃花眼朝着他笑得很好看。

 

十年前我就准备好了。


End file.
